Clipped Wings
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: DEDICATED TO CARA MASCARA:: He was her angel, or that's what she called him. But an angel doesn't get jealous or hate another man. Even if that man has his best friend. Right? CM PunkxOCxJeff
1. Waiting For Her

**Clipped Wings**

_by: Madame Morrison_

**Disclaimer: I own Caria Moore. Cara Fertig belongs to Cara Mascara. Becky Anderson belongs to Snap DDT.**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Fan-Fiction Post: Chapter Story**

**Pairings: CM Punk/OC/Jeff, Shannon/OC, Cody/OC, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Waiting For Her**

**A/N: To my babe, Cara. Love you, chick! **

**Story put in Jeff's POV. I hope you enjoy Cara and my lovely other readers! The first chapter is a little short, but it's just an introduction to the story. **

**Review.**

* * *

The fans were at their feet. Cara stood out in the open in front of thousands of fans with a microphone in her hand. She stood at the top of the runway, smiling at the whole arena. Every seat was filled in the house. All the WWE fans were here.

"Hello, Boston!!" she screamed into the mic. Her voice echoed throughout the place. The crowd cheered loudly, holding up _**'Welcome Home Cara'**_ signs.

Boston. I never really liked this city. I wasn't too crazy about it. In my opinion, it was pretty cruddy and filthy. Almost as Los Angeles. Well, nothing was ever as bad as Los Angeles...

Cara wasn't too much of a fan of this city in particular, either. But really, she didn't care. It didn't matter. Because whenever she found out that we were heading to Massachusetts, she'd get all excited about coming back home.

Although, she wouldn't be able to visit her parents or any of her family up here, I knew that she was excited to be here.

I watched from my locker room as she spoke about her title match against Mickie James at Backlash. Then, until, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey man, what're you doin'?" asked a thick, familiar voice. Matt.

"Just watchin' Cara talk about her title match." I told him. "You gettin' outta here?"

"Yeah, goin' back to Cameron. What about you? You coming with or just going to head to the next state?" he asked me.

"I'll come with, but can you wait for a few? I wanna wait for Cara." I said. "I'm gonna see if she wants to come along."

"Well what if she wants to go with Phil?" Matt asked.

Ugh. I wish he hadn't mentioned that little detail. I cringed slightly inside at the very sound of his name being mentioned. You can say I wasn't too fond of Phil Brooks. To me, he comes off as obnoxious and just a piece of shit. And he also has Cara. My best friend. My closest friend, besides my own brother. I dealt every day with watch him hang all over her and around her. It killed me. But I didn't say anything. I didn't give any signs. I just tried and ignored it the best I could.

"Then she goes with Phil, and we'll just go home, man. No problem." I shrugged, and pretended like it was nothing.

But Matt knew better, I know he did. As he grabbed his bag, he passed me out the door.

"Don't wait too long, Jeff." he said.


	2. Come With Me?

**Chapter Two: Come With Me?**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. GAHH.**

**Review.**

* * *

And so, I went outta the locker room after I collected my things. I travelled out from the locker room area and over to the backstage where the curtains were. I waited for Cara to finish up her promo so that I could get to talk to her. I really was hoping she would be coming along. It'd be nice to get to spend some time with her. We hadn't for a while.

Heading up the ramp, I saw her head my way into the entrance.

She lifted up her head, and saw me. She blinked a couple times, then smiled way big. "Hey, Jeff."

"Hey, hey, hey, Champ. How's it goin'? You did great out there." I greeted her.

"Aw, thanks!" she giggled. "I'm so pumped up for this match, dude, you don't even know. I am so excited for this push."

"Bet you are." I chuckled at her happiness. She was so cute.

"So, I was wondering something." I told her.

"What's that?"

"Would you like to go to Cameron with Matt, the guys and I?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know." she said, unsure. Oh boy. "I'd have to ask Phil and see what he's doing"

UGH. Does she HAVE to?

"Well, whatever, that's cool. If you want, we'll be outside in the van." I informed her. "But if you can't, just text me, alright?"

"Okay, sounds good."


	3. Here's The Catch

**Chapter Three: Here's The Catch**

"Where is sheeeeeee?" Shannon whined. "I wanna go already. There's a nice hotel bed and a bottle of beer with my name on it..."

Matt, Shan, Caria and I were waiting in the van for Cara to get her things together. But for some reason, she was taking a little bit longer than we expected. Hopefully Phil wasn't arguing with her about the whole idea of flying with us to Cameron. If he does, there's probably going to be trouble.

Caria punched him in the arm, playfully. "Will you be quiet, you good? She's coming."

"Gahh, but what's taking her so long?" the blonde complained.

"She's just gettin' ready, dork." I chuckled.

* * *

Though after more passing time, Cara finally came out. But she wasn't alone. She was with him, too.

Coming out of the doors, she had her bags in one hand and his hand in the other. Why was she bringing Punk along? Did I say something that had let her know that Punk could come along?

Wait... wait. Chill, Jeff. May be it's not what you think. Just relax. May be he's just trying to see her off, and then he's gonna leave. Yeah, that's it.

"Hey guys!" she waved.

"Hey, what's up!" I greeted her, trying to play it off.

"Phil? You comin' along too, or something?" Caria asked him. Guhh. Thanks a lot, woman.

"Ah, well. If it's okay with Matt and Jeff. I don't wanna impose." Punk said, politely. What a fake prick.

"Well, if Cara's coming and bringin' you along, that's fine with us." Matt said. Thank you, too. "Ain't that right, Jeff?"

"Yeah, sure... why not..." I said, feeling awkward as I was put on the spot.

"Alright then, thanks guys." Punk replied.

They put their stuff in the back then hopped in. Cara sat next to me, and Punk by her side. This should be just peachy...

The car was started up again, and we headed off.

Cara put her hand on mine. She smiled to me in a whispering voice, "It's fine that Punk comes, right?"

"Totally." I said.


	4. If She Knew

A/N: To some of you, you do know this story isn't suppose to be humourous?

To Cara, here you go! Told you I'd be updating soon. :D

* * *

Chapter Four: If She Knew

I should have said no, I know. Why could I just create some lie to make it so Phil couldn't come at all? But, what exactly _would _I say? Cara knew I would be bullshitting her and she'd pissed at me. That's something that I really _don't _need.

Just relax, man. Ignore it and just act like everything is fine...

I had to just kept telling myself that.

I mean, Shannon had to be pissed too, right? He and Phil had a bad past together. I'm sure there's stil some bad blood between each other. But then again, he doesn't seem too effected by it. He's too busy flirting and being perverted with Caria. So, I really don't ihnk he's even worrying about him. And then there was Matt, who knew about what I was feeling. He, personally didn't have anything against Phil like I did.

I continued to look out the window in all of my frustration. I should just forget about it for now, right? I mean, when we get to Cameron, it'll be different. I just have to let it go for now. I just have to push it out of my mind. But if I look over and see them, I won't be able to. I just can't stand the thought of them together. I feel like I'm being childish, but I don't mean to. Phil _isn't _right for her, and I want her to know that.

Then, as I felt a tiny hand gently touche the back of my head, I broke out of my thoughts.

"Jeff?"

I blinked a couple of times as I turned my head to Cara. "Yeah?"

"You okay, darling?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Lie. "I'm just a little tired." Another lie.

"You sure?" she checked. "It just looks like something's bothering you."

I could feel Matt's eyes staring at me through the rearview mirror. He's the only person that knows what's going on through my head.

"No, no. Just tired." I insisted, but lied again. I hated the taste of it too. I just wanted to come out and tell her. But I smiled slightly to reassure her everything was fine. "It's just been a long night, I'm hoping to catch some Z's later..."

"Well, make sure to get some sleep on the plane, alright?" she smiled back.

"Yeah man, you are lookin' pretty burnt out." Phil added his own input. He chuckled a bit. "You need to be well rested or else you'll be screwin' up. We don't need that now, haha."

That smartass grin was painted all over his face. I just wanted to say _"Well fuck you, Brooks. At least I _can _wrestle." _but I held it back. He was only laughing to make it sound as if he was joking, but I knew better. I wasn't stupid, I could see right through him.

"Yeah, heh." I just agreed, awkwardly. Prick.

I wasn't going to let him get to me though. He wasn't worth it at all.

* * *

We made a quick stop at Speedway to fill up for gas and get some food. Shannon was in desperate need of a milkshake and a burger, so he and Matt went in to order some for everyone along with filling up for the next few miles. I had to stretch my legs and go to the bathroom, so I went as well.

I stepped inside and when I saw my brother, I told him what I had to do then continued to the back. I went into the men's and stepped inside one of the stalls. As I did, it wasn't but a minute later when someone else joined me.

"...Yeah, I'm just going to Cameron for a couple of days."

Wait, that voice sounded familiar...

"Baby, relax, it's not like I'm going away forever."

...Was that...Phil?

It sounded like he was speaking to someone else. And I know he wasn't talking to Cara. I continued to listen up. Turnin' around, I peaked through the crack of the door. It _was _him. He was talkin' on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just going there with Cara and the guys fr a bit." he said. "I'll make sure to call you once I'm flying back."

I knew it.

He chuckled. "Maria, I know you don't like her, but trust me, I'm not going to do anything with her. I just felt bad because she was having a good night, and she wanted me to travel with her and her friends. I wouldn't blame her though, spending a couple of days off with the Hardys of all people, that retard of a friend they have and his wife isn't what I would consider a break either."

What the fuck did he just say? I narrowed my eyes as I just watched him. A wave of anger crashed over me. What nerve that little fuck has to say shit like that. I just shook my head. I knew something was going on. Especially with someone so easy as Maria Kanellis. Oh. He was going down now. I would rip through this stall right now, but I kept my cool. I'll deal with it later.

There was a pause before he spoke again. He chuckled. "Yeah! Well, hopefully this'll go by fast and then I'll be with you soon. Yeah, okay, well I gotta go, baby. I'll talk to you when I can. Okay. Bye."

He pushed the end button and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't come out of the stall until I heard the door open and close. Once there was silence, I opened up the door and found myself staring at my reflection in one of the mirrors. I knew something was going on. But now how was I going to explain this to her...?


End file.
